Never Ending Battle
by RainLily13
Summary: The Winchesters have managed to do the impossible: the Apocalypse has finally ended and Lucifer's locked up tight. But like the saying goes, the fight's won but the battle never ends-something Kagome can relate to only too well. There's a war brewing up in heaven and it's only a matter of time before it hits downstairs. With a little bit of help, the boys just might survive. KHxSW
1. Prologue

_Well, I've always been addicted to Supernatural. It's a wickedly awesome show, and I hate school since it reruns at 10 and 11 lol. I swear my favorite parts are all the jokes and sarcastic banter between the brothers. Fricking hilariousssss. _

_Plus, Dean (aka Jensen Ackles) is soo hot. Seriously, he works the whole kickass rugged look like a freaking pro and it makes me wanna glomp him. And his personality as a sarcastic smartass tough guy on the outside but sensitive man on the inside is even more alluring lmaoooo._

_Anyways, I'm rambling hahah. Soooo when the awesome __**Seraphim Winchester**__ (who also writes Supernatural/Inuyasha xovers which you all should totally check out!) first suggested I write a oneshot for Sam/Kagome, and then later suggested I turn said oneshot into a story, I was too weak to resist! _

_So I would like to dedicate this fic to __**Seraphim Winchester**__ for letting me indulge myself into finally writing a Supernatural/Inuyasha crossover. I have absolutely no doubt I'll enjoy it heheh!_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDD_

* * *

**Summary-**Through the harshest of trials and roughest of times, the Winchester boys managed to achieve what was deemed a lost cause. The Apocalypse has finally ended, and life on Earth seemed to be returning to normal. But like the saying goes the war never ends, something Kagome knows too well.

**Genre-** Adventure, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama, Angst…

**Pairings- **Sam/Kag

**Setting-** Since its after the whole apocalypse thing is over, it's definitely after season 6. And after Inuyasha too obviously. However, I'm switching some things up in Inuyasha so it'll be a bit AU. You'll see what I mean later.

**Ages-** Same ages as in the series for Dean and Sam, and I'll make Kagome a year younger than Sam. Sam was 24 I think in the beginning? And Dean 27?

* * *

_- Thoughts-_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Supernatural (which honestly, if I did, I would seriously kidnap Jensen Ackles to snuggle with since he's utterly ruggedly hottttttt lmaoo), just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Never Ending Battle-

* * *

-Prologue-

* * *

_Peering at his younger sibling, he chuckled at the irony of all. "You know, never thought life would turn out like this..." he murmured, amazed._

_Sam blinked, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"_

_Dean snorted and sent him a dry stare. "Seriously? When have we ever had __**any **__kind of stability in our life? Our childhood was filled with late nights at some crappy motel before booking it before the bill came. Or camping it out in the back of the Impala. Not exactly the perfect family scene," he intoned gruffly._

_Sam couldn't disagree with that._

_"Then," Dean continued, a wry smirk on his face. "We went hunting full time, chased Dad across the country, got arrested more than a few times, almost fucking died - lost count of __**that**__ a while back," he added after a moment, causing Sam to snort. Dean's eyes twinkled. "We actually __**did **__die, you know, more than once. Then the whole apocalypse deal came after that..." he added nonchalantly._

_Sam smiled thinly at all the memories. "Can't deny we had some good times back then though," he pointed out._

_Dean dipped his head in agreement, relenting. "True that..." He gestured to their home, to the forest around them, beer in hand. "Now, we're settled down, practically living in suburban hell..." he muttered, half horrified, but also partially enjoying the prospect. "You're married to a smoking chick __**and**__ with a kid, I'm engaged to one hot lady and got my own kid," here came his lecherous grin._

_"Add in a few demon hunts here and there, and we got the perfect life..._

* * *

As heavy metal music rocked on in the Impala, two weary men lounged in the front as they drove along the highway.

To be blunt, the two men looked like shit and felt like it too...

Dean grunted as he swiped a hand over his eyes, rubbing. "The next motel we see, we're fucking pulling in. I can barely keep my damn eyes open," he said gruffly.

Eyes flickering to his older brother, taking in his ragged appearance, Sam spoke wearily. "Want me to drive?" he offered.

Dean snorted half-heartedly. "You kidding me? You look like _shit_ man," he muttered, shaking his head.

Sam looked at him, raising his eyebrow the slightest bit. "You're one to talk," he mumbled dryly.

"Whatever," Dean murmured, too exhausted to come up with a witty retort. "Just go to sleep Sammy. If I can't find a motel before I pass out, we can switch off until we do,"

Sam didn't argue with that, and with a thud, he promptly passed out.

Dean rolled his eyes in amusement, before scowling a moment later.

If he didn't find a damn motel _soon_, he'd swear he'd _kill_ someone.

It would be the least God could do for them after they saved the damn world...

—o—o—o—o—

In a sketchy motel lying innocently on a mostly deserted road, was an oriental woman in her early twenties. In one of the few rooms she was sitting on one of the few items that occupied the room, a semi-decent bed, with her legs in crisscross style as she leant back against the headboard.

Her form was relaxed, dressed in a pair of black sweats and an oversized green shirt. Long blue-black hair was twisted up into a messy bun. And nestled against between her ear and hand was her cell as she spoke into it with a serious undertone. "It seems that I've hit dead end…" she told the person on the other line, voice tinged with frustration. She groaned, "That's another lead crossed off the list."

A sigh could be heard, filled with sympathy. "_Don't worry 'bout it Kags, you'll get lucky and you'll find her._"

Kagome's eyes went downcast, and her free hand curled, clenching into a fist. "While the faith is touching, Inuyasha, it doesn't change the fact that I'm nowhere near closer than when I started," she gritted out.

Inuyasha snorted. "_Yeah, who knew she could be such a slippery bitch. And the apocalypse sure didn't help either…_"

Kagome rolled her eyes, sinking further into the stiff mattress in a fit. "You're telling me! It's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack! It's the perfect hiding spot, smack down right in the middle of the chaos!" she exclaimed, becoming heated.

Inuyasha made a gruff sound of agreement. "_I know. It's the same over here. Demons got too hopeful that Lucifer would come out the winner, no one expected a couple of regular humans to actually pull one over him._"

The remark garnered a sad sigh from her. "A lotta people showed their true colors then, didn't they?"

Inuyasha was silent on the other end, but he murmured an answer after a moment. "_Yeah, they did…_"

A thoughtful silence fell between the two until Inuyasha finally broke it. "_It doesn't matter now. They made their decision, they knew the fuckin' consequences and now they gotta live with it. We just gotta move on past it._"

Kagome smiled softly, and then her eyes began to dance. "Why Inuyasha, that has got to be one of _the_ most intellectual things I've heard you say. You really did grow up the last five hundred years…" she teased lightly.

A loud huff was her answer. "_Feh, you're still a wench though._" Despite the mean words, there was a fondness in them.

Kagome's lips curled up. "And you're still a jerk. Guess things didn't change much after all,"

A scoff echoed from the receiver, and Kagome could just picture Inuyasha rolling his eyes. "_Yeah, yeah, whatever,_" he murmured gruffly.

She laughed. "Alright, it's getting late and I'm sure you need to go soon. I'll talk you later Inu, keep you updated and all."

The hanyou's voice was edged with indignation. "_You better,_" he told her. He hesitated for a moment though, before he spoke once more. "_And Kagome?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Just hang in there, okay?_" Inuyasha asked, a tinge of concern discernable in his voice. "_I don't know when I or any of the guys will be able to swing over to help you out. But as soon as things start cooling down…_"

Kagome smiled softly, "Yeah, I know. You take care too, Inuyasha." Her voice took on a wry tone. "I will be incredibly annoyed if I hear you got beat up by some weakling demon."

"_Now you're delusional,_" and he snorted. "_Get to bed you idiot, can't have you fallin' over and shootin' yourself, can we_?"

Kagome laughed as she flipped her cell phone shut.

* * *

Words- 1,096

_Bleh, I absolutely hated the ending. Dragged on and on and I didn't know where or how else to end it ^^;;;. Everything else I absolutely loved lmaoo._

_A big 'ole thanks to __**Seraphim Winchester**__, for suggesting I do this in the first place. _

_Hope you liked it! And I also hope you enjoy what's to come! ^^ Same goes to all you awesome readers! XD_

_Be sure to drop a review and tell me what you think! ^^_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily_


	2. Ch 1: Highway Bound

_Heyy everyone, welcome back! XD _

_Thanks so much for the positive feedback! It makes me grin! :D _

_Anyways, here's the next chapter: Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Supernatural (which honestly, if I did, I would seriously kidnap Jensen Ackles to snuggle with since he's utterly ruggedly hottttttt lmaoo), just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

—Never Ending Battle—

* * *

_Last time; _

"_And Kagome?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"Just hang in there, okay?" _Inuyasha asked, a tinge of concern discernable in his voice._ "I don't know when I or any of the guys will be able to swing over to help you out. But as soon as things start cooling down…"

_Kagome smiled softly, "Yeah, I know. You take care too, Inuyasha." Her voice took on a wry tone. "I will be incredibly annoyed if I hear you got beat up by some weakling demon."_

"Now you're delusional," _and he snorted._ "Get to bed you idiot, can't have you fallin' over and shootin' yourself, can we?"

_Kagome laughed as she flipped her cell phone shut._

* * *

—Highway Bound—

A door swung open, the sharp loud creaking that only comes when the hinges are long overdue for a good oiling cut through the air. Soft crunching sounded out as black work boots, scuffed up from rough use, crushed it with each step.

A slight '_wooshing_' sound filled the air, as a large, black duffle swung periodically.

Kagome walked away from the motel, heading for the parking lot. She was dressed in dark jeans, tight around her thighs until they flared out slightly enough so that they covered her boots. Underneath a dark black, formfitting leather jacket was a deep green bustier, intricate patterns curling up and around.

It was dawn by now as she left as she threw her duffle in the cab of her truck. Sliding in, she put it in drive and stepped on the gas.

Gravel flew out from under the tires as the truck raced towards Interstate-40.

In unoccupied space of the passenger seat was a map spread out. Crude circles outlined by none other than black sharpie littered the colored paper. Some circles were crossed out as well, the one.

One circle, located in northwest Oklahoma, was the most recent to be crossed out, the ink fresh and shiny. Closest to it was a circle set in the southwest corner of Colorado.

Her next destination.

* * *

It was dusk now as a lone truck sped down the interstate, not too far away from the Colorado border.

Glancing at the map, she saw that a junction would be coming in the next five miles.

Deciding it would be best to pull off there, she passed a sign reading "Gallup, New Mexico" as she drove into the city. Not only was it getting late, her truck was also getting low on gas, and besides, she was hungry.

Luckily there were quite a few motels to choose from, despite the city not being as urban compared too most. It was still a bit early to call it a night though, and her stomach was calling.

First things first: gas.

She roamed the town for a gas station, and after two minutes she found one. Pulling in, she walked into the station.

At the counter as a woman, a little over middle age with the name 'Tracy' sewed into her shirt. Kagome smiled politely as she approached the counter. "Evening."

The lady dipped her head in greeting, smiling at her manners. "How can I help you?" she asked, her voice lilted with an accent.

Kagome handed her some money, "Just need to fill up the tank," she explained, and looked around as the attendant rung her up. Spotting a map of the town, she plucked one up and slid it over. "I'd like to get one these too," she said, peering over at the woman.

The attendant looked up, seeing the map. "Passing through?" she murmured, as she rang the map up as well.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, just staying for the night before heading off again in the morning."

Tracy nodded absentmindedly. "Well, there's a diner down the road if you're hungry sweetie. Nice little place, good food, and the owners are kindest."

Kagome brightened with gratitude. "I've been driving all day, and nothing sounds better than a hot meal. Any suggestions for a good motel?"

Tracy tilted her head in thought. "The closer to the highway and interstate, the better. Try not to go further in town, those are the shady ones."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you! Have a good night!" she said as she left to fill up her tank.

Once done, she headed over to the dinner to fill up her stomach as well.

* * *

"_Damn _it!" Dean roared angrily, ducking the butcher knife swiped his way, dropping to the ground. His leg kicked out, sweeping. "I swear to _God_, this is the ninth time this _month_!" he complained loudly as a demon fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Where the hell are they coming from?"

Sam's harried voice answered him. "Less talking, more ass kicking Dean! We can wonder about that later when someone's _not _trying to kill us!" he exclaimed as he punched another demon in the face, bringing his leg up to knee him in the stomach and shoving him away.

Dean rolled his eyes, snorting. "Yeah, yeah," he grunted out.

Sam let out a sharp breath, before bringing out a silver knife, intricate patterns in Latin carved into it and lashing out when another demon came his way. It slashed through its skin, smoke emanating from the cut. The demon hissed in pain, flinching back, and Sam took two steps forward to stab it.

One demon down, three more to go.

Make that two, as Dean kicked one demon away before dropping down to a tuck and roll to grab his sawed up shotgun he dropped earlier in the battle. Aiming at the demon's chest, Dean pulled the trigger and unloaded rock salt on it.

Suddenly, Sam was flying as the demon he kneed earlier came up from behind and grabbed him, tossing him across the room. He yelled in surprise, only for it to cut short as he slammed into a stack of thick wooden crates. Sam groaned as he slid to the floor, dazed.

Dean whipped around to see the demon advance on his brother. Hazel eyes widening, Dean started to make his way over.

But the only other demon got in his way, "Not so fast," it gritted out, voice dark, deep, and rough.

Dean growled, cursing. "Get outta my way you fugly bitch!"

The demon only snarled and lunged.

Sam's eyes blinked open, focusing, and his eyes shot open at the sight of the demon right in front of him. The demon lashed out with it's clawed hand, scratching him deep enough to bleed. "Fuck!" he spit out, wincing, and he shoved at the demon only to get a fist to the head.

He thrashed about, flailing. Kicking out he managed to trip the demon, and kicked him away. He looked around frantically for Dean, only to see him busy.

"Crap! _Dean?_ A little help here?" Sam shouted frantically, scrabbling backwards as the demon advanced at him again, and reaching for anything that can be used as a weapon.

"I'm coming Sammy! You are _not _gonna die - not after everything we've been through!" Dean yelled back at him, trying to at least disorient the demon to help Sam out.

The demon lashed out at Sam again and he flinched back, waiting on the pain.

It never came.

_'__**Bang!**__' _Sam's head shot up, eyes wide as he watched the demon freeze, his hand less than a quarter an inch away from his throat.

Dean and the other demon turned to look, forgetting about their battle and instead wondering what the hell was going on.

They watched in fascination as the demon glowed a pink florescent color, before it began turning into ash, screaming in agony.

Dean grimaced. "Well, that sounds like it hurts like a _bitch_..." and then swung around to clock the demon with a fist. "Fight ain't over yet..." he muttered as he stalked towards it.

The demon snarled at him, readying itself, before it's attention went elsewhere behind him. "_No..._" the demon snarled out. eyes wide with fear. "This-this is not possible! You're kind doesn't exist anymore!"

Dean blinked, and the two brothers turned around to see a small woman, a wicked looking gun, a hybrid of a rifle and a shotgun, balanced in her right hand. They watched as she stalked towards the demon, frowning. "Well, obviously you're wrong since, you know, I can do _this_," and she brought up the gun, the rifle itself glowing pink, and shot.

_"_You_ bitch_," the demon shouted in agony as it glowed pink.

"_Manners_..." And the woman snorted, cocking and shooting it once more for good measure, muttering under her breath as it turned to ashes.

"Asswipe..."

* * *

Words- 1,350

_Awhh, thanks guys for all the wonderful compliments! ^^ It really means a lot, and I'm sooo glad you all liked it so much! XD_

_So glad, that I decided to update again! Lol! _

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much, if not more, as the last one! ^^ _

_Tell me whatchya think! XD_

_Till next time!_

_RainLily_

* * *

**Reviews**

**A big, huge, huge, grateful thanks to you all that were awesome enough to drop a review, as well as alert and favorite this little fic of mine! XDD Thanks so much! ^^**

**zoey tamagachi, darkangel0212, Reads-way-2-much, MoonPrincess1989, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Samantha Rice, ShiTsukisama, fierynightangel, Dark Neko 4000, Kiri**

**ArmyWife22079- **Ah, you know me so well! ;) You're definitely gonna be my go to girl when I need to hit up some research on this kinda stuff! XD

**Piotessa- **Awhh, thank you! Hope this update was soon enough ;)

**Seraphim Winchester- **:p Haha, anytime! ;) And I already sent you the PM so I hope you got that! Can't wait! XD


	3. Ch 2: A Little Mystery Personified

_Yayyyy another update! Hahah! _

_I've had these first three chapter done before I started posting this fic, which is why updates were so often – well, compared to my other fics anyways ^^;; I don't have another chapter written after this one, sooo it might take an undetermined amount of time for the next post. Sorry! :/_

_Anyways, Read, Review and of course, Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Supernatural (which honestly, if I did, I would seriously kidnap Jensen Ackles to snuggle with since he's utterly ruggedly hottttttt lmaoo), just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

—Never Ending Battle—

_Last time; _

_"__**No**__..." the demon snarled out. eyes wide with fear. "This-this is not possible! Your kind doesn't exist anymore!"_

_Dean blinked, and the two brothers turned around to see a small woman, a wicked looking gun, a hybrid of a rifle and a shotgun, balanced in her right hand. They watched as she stalked towards the demon, frowning. "Well, obviously you're wrong since, you know, I can do __**this**__," and she brought up the gun, the rifle itself glowing pink, and shot._

_"You __**bitch**__," the demon shouted in agony as it glowed pink. _

_"__**Manners**__..." And the woman snorted, cocking and shooting it once more for good measure, muttering under her breath as it turned to ashes._

_"Asswipe..." _

* * *

—A Little Mystery Personified—

Unsure of who she was Dean slowly inched over to Sam, helping him up as he watched the woman from the corner of his eyes, his own hazel orbs sharp with suspicion all the while.

Said woman ignored them for the most part, instead striding over to study the demons. Prodding them with her foot as if to check whether they were alive or not, she held her gun close, ready to shoot if need be. Her face was void of any emotion, impassive as she proceeded unfazed – like an expert would.

Once Sam was up and able to stand on his own, the two men readied themselves. "Uh, hi?" Dean prompted somewhat awkwardly, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of her unusual antics – at least, unusual for normal people unlike themselves...

The woman raised her head and blinked, looking over at them. She lowered the gun, nodding at them in a disarming greeting. "Hey there..." she said, "Thought you could use some help..." she gave a one shouldered shrug with a hint of sheepishness.

Dean's eyes narrowed though, suspicion still clouding his gaze. "And who _are_ you exactly?" he asked slowly, yet warily.

The woman cocked an eyebrow at him, lips tilting so that they formed a ghost of an amused smirk. "Didn't you hear that demon? Bitch seems to be my most common name since I've been here..." she drawled slyly, laughing.

It coaxed a smile out from Sam, his lips tilting slightly as well while a small, yet low, charming chuckle slipped from him. "Mind giving us your _real_ name then?" he requested, eyes glinting wryly.

Her lips twitched at his laugh, but she shrugged. "Whatever good it'll do you..." she murmured at first, agreeing. "I'm Kagome," she introduced herself, giving them a cheeky, one wave greeting with her free hand.

"Dean, Sam." Dean introduced, sticking a thumb back in his direction before jerking it towards his brother.

Kagome nodded again, scanning their faces with their names in mind. "Charmed," she drawled out thoughtfully, before giving a little sigh. "Well, I should be going then...demons don't kill themselves..." she remarked, turning to leave.

The abruptness of her departure surprised them, and the two siblings shared a quick, confused look.

"Wait!" Sam shouted, stepping forward and only stopping when Kagome paused, turning to give him a questioning look. "What did you do back there...?" Curiosity was dripping from his tone.

Shuffling her grip on the rifle, she stared at him blankly. "I... killed the demon...?" she said slowly.

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. "Obviously. But demons don't usually glow a freaky pink before breaking into ashy bits without a _little_ help," he retorted sarcastically. "You some kind of demon or whatever?" he asked gruffly.

Kagome sighed, bringing a hand up to rub her temple before resigning herself to answer. "The opposite actually. I'm a miko, or priestess - I just purified that demon. I channeled my energy through this gun here and bam, 'ashy bits'," she explained, voice dull as if she said this a thousand times over.

Dean and Sam shared another look and nodded with respect, impressed. "Nifty little trick. Useful and clean," Dean murmured, thoughtful.

Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. "I thought you liked this job _because _it was messy..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not when it gets me covered in random shit and demon guts. It's a bitch to wash out..."

"Riiiight..." the miko drawled out, before taking a step back as she eyed them weirdly. "Well, I gotta go, soo... bye..." Kagome told them, before adding, "Have a nice life!" at the last minute, though it was sincere, not mocking.

"Wait a sec," Sam said with exasperated amusement, intent on not letting her slip away _just _yet. "Why so quick to run off - we're not gonna bite."

"Well..." Dean smirked and sent her a lewd wink that made her lips pinch - the moment she said she wasn't a demon, she was free game. "At least not _all_ of us."

Kagome shot him an icy glare through chilly, narrowed blue eyes. "Cute..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ignore him," he said, waving off his brother and ignoring the glower sent his way. "But anyway, you seemed like you've been doing this for a while. Any idea why there are so many demons when the apocalypse just ended?" he asked, getting serious now.

Kagome studied him, wary. But she nodded a moment after, seeing no harm in explaining. "Yeah, the big leader was the only one taken out. The mass of demons he led – most of 'em are still here, just not as organized," She bit her lip in thought, running her free hand through her hair as she glanced away thoughtfully before continuing.

"Sure, some went back, too coward to fight for themselves, but some still stayed. They're weaker now, but you still gotta deal with the stragglers - stubborn bastards..." she muttered, irritated.

A scowl marred Dean's face. "That's just _great_," he grumbled dryly.

Kagome let out an amused snort, peering over at him. "Isn't it?"

Sam, who was absorbing all of this in, scratched at his neck unconsciously. "So what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

At his question, Kagome's eyes darkened. "Hunting," she said lowly, and the two brothers straightened imperceptibly. But then her expression cleared up, becoming more relaxed. She offered a disarming, crooked smile, "Kinda like you guys, right?"

Sam and Dean shared a long look. "Right," Sam murmured, his curiosity piqued.

Dean shuffled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Looking for anything specific?" he inquired nonchalantly.

Kagome only smiled though, one of her usual;, bright and personable. "Nah, just making my way through town. Sensed something off and pulled over to check it out."

Dean nodded, grinning a little, "Cool. Where you headed next?" he asked casually, as if trying to make conversation.

Kagome's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, wondering what his angle was. But she smirked then. "Now, I'm wondering why I should tell you..." she murmured wryly, cocking an eyebrow. "How do I know you aren't some creepy stalker, trying to take advantage of me?" she asked coyly.

Dean blinked in surprise at the unexpected answer, and Sam snickered.

Dean chuckled finally, his grin easily sliding into a smirk. "Don't think you need to be worrying about _that_," he retorted, gesturing to the rifle in her hand. "Pretty sure a lady like you can take care of herself," he murmured wryly.

Her lips twitched. "I'm going wherever the next demon I come across is..." she said vaguely, shrugging.

Then as an awkward silence began to settle Kagome lifted up her rifle, propping it up against her shoulder. "Well, it really _is_ getting late so I should probably go. Find somewhere to crash you know? It was..." she trailed off, lips curling up in a smile. "Nice meeting you, Sam, Dean," she said, nodding to each of them, sincerely and genuinely.

Sam smiled and Dean had his trademark smirk plastered across his face. "Yeah, you too," Sam murmured.

Dean's smirk only widened as he chuckled. "Definitely. Always good to meet people in the same business. Especially people like _you,"_ and he tossed a lurid wink her way.

Kagome let out a bright laugh. "Oh, I _bet_," she retorted cheekily.

They watched as she left, climbing into her truck before driving away while Dean eyed it with an appraising look.

As she drove away, Sam turned to Dean. "So we following her?" Sam asked wryly, already knowing the answer.

Dean grinned. "Oh _hell_ yeah. Not everyday you meet a chick like _her_," he commented, before turning back into the building to collect their weapons and clean up.

Sam snorted as he followed. "Should've known..."

Dean rolled his eyes, picking his shotgun up from the floor. "Hey, you have to admit. She was_ hot_,"

Slowly, a smile crept on Sam's face, unable to stop it.

It only served to egg Dean on, leaning his gun against his shoulder as he turned to his brother. "And the way she just strode in, wielding that gun like a pro?" Dean clicked his tongue in appreciation. _"Damn,_ nothing sexier than a chick knowing her stuff. Dangerous _and_ cute, _whatta_ combination..." he went on, dazedly. A bawdy smirk was his main expression.

Sam straightened up as he nabbed his knife, putting it away. Dipping his head, he couldn't help but agree. "Okay, yeah. You're right,"

Dean laughed. "See! I knew you had a pair somewhere deep down in there!"

Sam's laughing stopped short, and he glared at his brother. "Friggin' jerk..." he muttered.

Dean just snickered, the sound fading away after a moment before he sobered, his more serious side showed itself. His green eyes flickered out the door, towards the road the new girl took off on. "Besides..." he murmured. "She was hiding something..."

Sam straightened too, nodding solemnly. "Yeah, I thought so too..."

Dean glanced back at him, staring seriously. "She's hunting something specific. What I wanna know is what, and why it's so important to hide it from us..."

Sam rubbed at his neck, uncertain. "But should we really be tailing her? Maybe she can handle this herself. I mean, obviously she doesn't want our help or she wouldn't have hid it."

Dean shook his head, his face troubled. "I dunno Sammy. I just got this feeling. She saved your ass too, the least we can do is help her out."

His younger brother snorted. "She might just kick our asses for getting into her business," he warned dryly.

And his brother merely scoffed, and smirked. "_Ooohh_, I'm looking forward to it. I'll never turn down a gal wanting to manhandle me if they look like _her_..." he said, chuckling. "Besides, I wanna see what this girl can do..."

Sam shook his head, amused.

They finished grabbing their things, and cleaned up the bodies via a splash of gasoline, salt, and a spark.

Then the brothers made their way back to the Impala, climbing in. As they set out in the same direction as Kagome, a comfortable silence drifted between them.

All of a sudden, Sam let out a loud laugh.

Dean looked over at him, weirdly. "What's so funny man?"

Sam only laughed harder, body shaking like he was having a seizure. "Oh God, it- it's your fantasy come true!" he gasped out, only furthering Dean's confusion, the older man blinking. "A real, busty Asian, swinging in to save the day - _hahahah!_ Christmas came _early_ this year!" he howled out, cracking up.

Slowly, Dean's face screwed up in a scowl, and he glared at Sam, _hard_. His hand shot out to punch Sam in the arm, and he muttered under his breath.

"Shaddup, _bitch..._"

* * *

Words- 1,807

_How'd yah like it so far? Hahah, I absolutely love Winchester banter, it's always fun to write – and watch of course heheh._

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the little filler. Guess we'll see what happens when Kagome finds out she's got a pair of stubborn, ruggedly handsome humans on her tail ;)_

_Don't forget to review and tell me whatchya think! ^^_

_RainLily^^_

* * *

**Reviews**

**A big, huge, huge, grateful thanks to you all that were awesome enough to drop a review, as well as alert and favorite this little fic of mine! XDD Thank youu soooo much! ^^ Your comments really inspire me! :D**

**CompYES, MoonPrincess1989, ShiTsukisama, Stebba stud28, M'Lady91, Kira1993, zoey tamagachi, Kiri, ihavemymoments, Lunar-Lily, BlueFairyGirl, kayna, gender-bender-lover-101**

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, Inuyasha was always a bad influence in more ways than one. Hope you liked this chappy too! XD

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lmaoo, XP Thank youuu! XD I absolutely cannot wait till I get to read you Supernatural xover! I just know it'll be simply amazing! If you ever need any help PM or email me! I roughly remember episode one pretty well, save for the exact dialogue if you need some help and can't watch the episode :)

**fierynightangel- **Hahah, thanks!


	4. Ch 3: Beginning of a Gambit

_Meh, we'll talk later ;) For now..._

_Happy Holidays! XD And..._

_Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy! XD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Supernatural (which honestly, if I did, I would seriously kidnap Jensen Ackles to snuggle with since he's utterly ruggedly hottttttt lmaoo), just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

—Never Ending Battle—

* * *

_Last time; _

_All of a sudden, Sam let out a loud laugh._

_Dean looked over at him, weirdly. "What's so funny man?"_

_Sam only laughed harder, body shaking like he was having a seizure. "Oh God, it - it's your fantasy come true!" he gasped out, only furthering Dean's confusion, the older man blinking. "A real, busty Asian, swinging in to save the day - **hahahah**! Christmas came **early** this year!" he howled out, cracking up._

_Slowly, Dean's face screwed up in a scowl, and he glared at Sam, **hard**. His hand shot out to punch Sam in the arm, and he muttered under his breath._

"_Shaddup, **bitch**..."_

* * *

—Beginning of a Gambit—

Kagome set out early that next morning. Returning her room key, she walked out of the hotel fully rested and relaxed. Walking to her truck, she opened the door and tossed her duffle into the back before climbing in.

Snatching up the map of the town, she scanned it quickly, eyes flickering over the roads and eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. Tossing it back to its place on the passenger, she started the ignition and pulled out of the parking.

She made her way back to the highway, grabbing breakfast to go along the way, and pulled onto Route 491, en route to Colorado.

She never saw the black Impala roaring to life before pulling on the road behind her, setting off in the same direction as she a few minutes later.

—o—o—o—o—

Dean let out a slow, long whistle as he watched the woman, Kagome, drive by in her truck after waiting by the entrance for the last hour on lookout. "Look at the spiffy truck she's driving," he murmured, eyeing it appreciatively before his eyes narrowed. They were too far away to determine the make or model, but what they _could_ tell was that it was new, and by the sound of it's engine – it was _very _nice. "She get's more and more interesting..."

Sam eyes flickered to him, and with one cocked eyebrow, he waited for his brother to explain.

"Girl's drivin' a spanking new truck and she hunts demons? Something doesn't seem right – a hunter's salary isn't exactly great," Dean drawled sarcastically.

Sam snorted under his breath. That was an understatement – credit card fraud wasn't exactly a _salary_ in the first place anyways... "It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" he mused.

Dean nodded absentmindedly. "What kinda beef does she have against demons?" he thought out loud, and shot a quick glance towards his younger sibling, taking in his thoughtful expression. He could practically see the gears turning in that head of his.

Sam let out a slow breath and set his shoulders before glancing at Dean, eyes locking. "Guess we're just gonna have to find out, then," he told him determinedly.

Dean's lips curled into a satisfied smirk and Sam grinned a little. "Guess so," he seconded, looking back at the road and pressing the gas a little more.

Let the fun begin...

—o—o—o—o—

A couple hours had passed when Kagome got a phone call. With one hand still on the wheel, she deftly clipped her cell off from her belt and cast it a flickering glance. Her eyebrows furrowed at the caller id blinking at her. Answering it, she placed it on speaker before setting it on the cup holder in the center console beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? It's like midnight over there," she wondered curiously, returning her gaze to the open road before her.

A snort was her response. _"__Well __hello __to __you __too. __Thanks __for __the __half-assed __greeting__ – __it __really __shows __you __care __after __all __this __time,__"_ a dry voice drawled out, a hint of amusement and exasperation evident.

Kagome rolled her eyes but grinned to herself. "A few weeks is hardly a long time, but hi Shippo," she amended teasingly. "Now do you care to tell me why you're calling instead of sleeping?" she prompted wryly.

"_I __just __got __back __from __a __job__ – __took __a __little __longer __than __expected. __Finally __got __some __rest, __but __I __wanted __to __check __up __on __you... __how __is __it __so __far?__"_

Kagome's lips pursed in sympathy – ever since the apocalypse, they all had been working nonstop on control duty. It wouldn't be a surprise if they went months without contact with each other. "Things in America seem to be going good, but... it could be better," she murmured pensively.

Shippo let out a thoughtful hmm. "_Yeah, __Inuyasha __told __me __you __guys __talked __a __couple __days __ago - __gave __me __an __update. __Where're __you __headed __now?__" _

"Cortez, Colorado... I just left this city in New Mexico, Gallup," she informed him, gazing at the desert-like scenery passing her by. "Oh, and I met a couple of interesting people last night – finally got to see a couple human hunters in action," Kagome mentioned casually.

A sound of interest echoed from the phone's speakers. _"__Oh __yeah?__"_

"Uh huh. They were fighting a few demons and figured I'd lend them a hand. For just a couple of humans I've got to say – I'm pretty impressed. They have brute strength and skill – good instincts in a fight," she explained, remembering the two men she met last night. "Pretty perceptive too," she murmured thoughtfully, thinking back on how they kept questioning her.

There was a momentary pause before Shippo spoke again, and Kagome could tell something caught his interest. _"__You __said __two?__ You know, they __could __be...__"_ and he trailed off suggestively.

Kagome blinked, eyes widening. "Actually, I dunno. They _were _pretty young – a little older than me," she breathed out, and her lips twitched into a small smile. '_And __cute __too_...' she thought wryly, picturing their faces. "They looked pretty similar too, and you told me hunters are pretty tight knit. If they're working together, they're either family or really close friends."

Shippo let out a low whistle. _"__Talk __about __coincidence...__"_

Kagome let out a 'hmm' in agreement. "Anyways, speaking of demons, there are more than usual here. My senses are tingling from all of them, but all things considering it could be worse."

In return Shippo scoffed dryly. "_Just __be __happy __you __still __aren__'__t __in __Japan. __With __so __many __crazy __demons __on __the __loose __it__'__s __like __killing __spree __galore __over __here.__"_

The woman grimaced, a sympathetic look crossing her face. "Sounds like you're being worked to the bone…" she murmured somberly.

A loud, whining groan was her response. "_You __have __no __idea! __It__'__s __all__ '__kill __that __demon__' __and__ '__exterminate __this __demon__'__, __or __the __occasional__ '__insane __artifact __is __killing __the __stupid __humans. __Deal __with __it__'__. __Just __work, __work, __work, __and __no __play. __I __don__'__t __even __have __time __to __watch __my __soap __operas __anymore!__" _Shippo exclaimed almost pathetically._ "__It__'__s __cruel!__"_

Kagome snorted a little. "The fact that you just said soap operas lost any sympathy I may have felt for you, Shippo," she retorted flatly.

Shippo made an offensive sound. _"__Hey, __you __get __your __kicks __doing __whatever __you __do. __So __what __if __I __like __mocking __soap __operas?__It__'__s __entertaining,__" _he muttered petulantly, and Kagome could just picture what he looked like at the moment.

_'Most __likely __pouting_,' she thought wryly as she laughed.

Just then Kagome's eyes flickered to her rear view mirror and she groaned. "Oh that is just _great_."

"_What's __up?__"_ Shippo piped up curiously.

Lips set in a thin line, Kagome's eyes narrowed, irritated. "I got a couple of annoying buggers on my ass tailing me," she muttered under her breath.

"_Demons?_" Shippo asked with baited breath.

But Kagome only scoffed. "No – even worse. A couple of humans too damn nosy for their own good. They're the ones I told you about, that fight demons," she bit out, not amused in the slightest. She didn't need them meddling in her business – ending the Apocalypse or not, she didn't care how good they were.

That bitch of a demon was _hers_, as well as her friends involved.

Shippo made a disgruntled noise. _"__Ugh, __that __**is **__worse. __Demons __you __can __purify, __but __humans...__"_ he trailed off suggestively.

Kagome snorted derisively and finished the thought. "You can only kick their asses and hope to beat it into them..."

Shippo laughed.

Then Kagome's eyes glinted with a strange gleam. "Hmm, if they want to follow me – fine. Let's see how good they _really _are..." she drawled out slyly. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay Ship?"

Shippo snickered. _"__Poor __bastards... __won't __know __what __hit __them,__" _he mused wickedly. _"__Alright __Kags. __Hopefully __things __will __calm __down __soon __enough __so __I __can __head __out __there. __Don't __have __too __much __fun,__" _he added in a mock serious voice.

Kagome only smirked as he hanged up the phone.

Her eyes lit up at the sign signaling the upcoming of a new town. Her smirk only widened as she turned into off the highway into the town.

Let the games begin.

—o—o—o—o—

"Hmm," Dean murmured, eyes narrowing, trailing after the truck as it turned. "She's turning into Tohatchi..."

Sam made a sound of acknowledgment. "Wonder what's there," he mused.

Dean shrugged. "Only one way to find out," he remarked absently, turning when he reached the exit.

—o—o—o—o—

_'Tohatchi...' _Kagome pondered thoughtfully. Her eyes flickered over the houses that made up the suburban community, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

To her, it seemed like it was just any quiet, normal little town.

But she knew better than most that there was more to meet the eye.

_'At __the __very __least __though, __I __can __get __some __lunch __passing __through,' _she thought passingly as she stepped on the gas, eyes flickering to her rear view mirror.

Silver gleamed in the reflection of the grill of a certain Impala.

_'Then __I __can __ditch __these __guys..._'

It seemed, however, as she pulled into a local diner, that her plans weren't to be done _that _easily.

Blue and red lights flashed from across the street just as she went to park.

Somehow, as she took in the police with their dogs and the medical examiner picking up what seemed to be _pieces _of something akin to human body parts, she just knew that this normal, sleepy little town was _anything_ but.

* * *

Words- 1,568

_Eh? Eh? What'cha think?_

_I wondered whether I should post this up or not – cause it's pretty short you know? But I figured, this was as best a place to end as any, and I haven't updated in a while so, yeah._

_I have to do some research before I start writing the next chapter, on the cities and history and whatnot, so it's probably going to take a bit._

_Anyways, I figured it was a semi-funny filler if anything (I loved writing the soap operas part tee hee). Hope ya'll enjoyed it!_

_Loved all of ya'll reviews for the last chapter! Made me crack up hehe! XD Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and your Holidays are happy! XD _

_Till next time! _

_RainLily^^_

* * *

—**Reviews—**

**A big, huge, huge, grateful thanks to you all that were awesome enough to drop a review, as well as alert and favorite this little fic of mine! XDD Thank youu soooo much! ^^ Your comments really inspire me! ^^**

**Ayjah, Reads-way-2-much, Rhianna224, cloverski9114, ShiTsukisama, M'Lady91, zoey tamagachi, 917brat, Kiri, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, Dark Kit, , REVOLUS, Anber**

**MoonPrincess1989-** Hehe, I think it's because the brother's are so much fun to write, it's easy to get their personalities down! ^^ Glad you liked it, thanks! XD

**Anonymous Perspective-** Lol, gotta change with the times right? Hehe, thanks!

**Fierynightangel-** Lmaoo! Oh god, it was so much fun writing that scene! It had me giggling XD Ooooohh! Now that's gonna be fun to write – a fight scene between Kagome and Dean. Oh, oh, I can totally see Dean trying to back out of it cause Kagome's a girl, and then her tackling him in response tee hee. XD I'm gonna file that away for another chapter XD

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko-** Lmao, thank you! XD It was so fun to write that chapter – I love writing the banter! XD As for the idea of the guys catching Kagome while undercover? I absolutely adore it! XDDDI have got to do that heheh! Thank you for the idea! XDD

**CompYES-** Lol, I've got to admit, nothing's more fun than writing the banter between the brothers – it's addicting! XD Haha, and I was thinking the same thing lmao, the situation it ironic, but it's hilarious – and trust me, it'll provide for some serious hilarious scene ;) Thanks for reviewing! XD


End file.
